My Pink Haired Girlfriend
by LoverForAnime
Summary: One-shot Collection. 2) Ikuto challenged Amu to a game of Hide and Seek. She will have to find him before the clock strikes 7pm or else she ends up on the bed and pinned down by Ikuto. (EDITED)
1. The Day They Find Out

**Kumi : Hey guys! Just enjoy my one-shot stories of our number one faved couple, AMUTO! :3**

**Ikuto : Whats the ratings?**

**Kumi : Some will be K+ or just T rated. Well I don't wanna say much so just enjoy~**

* * *

**~The Day They Find Out~**

* * *

_**Summary : Ikuto has never been interested in any girl before except for one pink and spunky girl. His fangirls have no clue to who he has interest in and are about to find out by stalking Ikuto on his way to his house. Or so they thought.**_

_**Pairings : Amuto**_

_**Genre : Romance**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Shugo Chara except for this plot.**_

* * *

**XXX**

"IKUTO-KUN!~" He heard.

He sighed in exasperation. It was no secret that he didn't like his fangirls nor any girl for that matter. The fangirls knew he hated them but they still chased him. So here he was, in his classroom and sitting at his desk, doing nothing while girls were piling on his desk.

He glared at the desperate fangirls that were trying to get his attention so badly. The fangirls ignored the glare he sent at them and continued screaming out his name and where he was, he could _clearly_ hear it.

The boys in his class were jealous of the neko boy. They didn't get what the girls see in the 16 years old boy. He had midnight blue hair that is as soft as cat fur and it was (as the fangirls say) in a sexy hairstyle. He had the same eye colour to go with his appearance, those midnight blue eyes were just mesmerizing.

"I don't understand why he doesn't want all the girls!" A boy whispered to his friend.

"I know dude. He's a lucky ass to have boobs pointing straight at his face and hot girls crowding around him!" His friend whispered loudly back at the boy.

Ikuto looked over at the two who were whispering just now and sighed. _Lucky my ass. I wanna get outta here soon._ He thought. He stared at the clock, 2:30 PM. It read.

He smirked, it was almost time to get out of school and he couldn't wait to see _his_ little pinkette.

**XXX**

Ikuto walked out of the school building and ignored all the fangirls staring at him with hearts in their eyes. He walked out of the gates of Seiyo High and made a left to go to Seiyo Acedemy.

He was oblivious of the fact that a few of his fangirls have followed him towards the school as well. Not to pick up their younger siblings but to see where Tsukiyomi lived.

"Why is he going there?" One of the girls whispered quietly to her friend.

Her friend shrugged but didn't reply.

**XXX**

Ikuto saw a couple of kids leaving already when he came near the building. He wanted to surprise his pink headed girlfriend by walking her to her house. They were secretly dating though because his girlfriend's father might throw a fit about her dating a guy who was 4 years older than her.

He waited outside the gates and ignored all the curious stares he got from the girls and boys.

He saw the love of his life walking alone in her Cool n' Spicy façade. He could clearly see it after getting to know her for 2 years. They started dating this year when she will be graduating to the 7th grade.

She had a poker face on with her bag hung over her shoulder and another hand in her pocket in the jacket she wore. She looked up ahead and was surprised to see Ikuto leaning against the wall, smirking at her.

"_Amu-koi~_" He greeted her with a wink when she came closer to him. She tried fighting the blush that was gonna be seen on her face. They both were oblivious to the people around them. Amu's fanboys were around as well and had a shocked expression on their face.

"A-A-Amu-chan has a... BOYFRIEND!?" Most of the boys exclaimed.

Amu quickly turned to them to give them a glare and they soon shut their mouths.

She sighed, _What the hell are you doing here, Ikuto?!_ She thought. "Ikuto. What do you want?" She said keeping her facades up.

He clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Remember you promised me that..." He bent down to her height and whispered in her ear, "Date."

She blushed slightly with her poker face. Leave it to her boyfriend to make her blush and stutter like an idiot. "Y-yeah of course. L-lets go."

He smirked and captured her hand in his. He loved it when she blushed when he teases her. She could act normal with him. And by normal, the usuals they would always do. He would tease and she hits him while blushing and stuttering.

The two walked out together, not caring if anyone saw them holding hands or being so close to each other.

**XXX**

The five fangirls who were following him just now were shocked. They had never seen Ikuto smirk nor say -koi before like that. He held no interest to any girl before and they didn't know if the girl who was younger than them was his girlfriend or not.

The girls looked at the other students who were Amu's fanboys whispering loudly saying,

"That guy must be Amu-san's boyfriend!"

"What?! No way! Maybe her older brother because he looked like a senior to me."

The girls had heard enough of the gossip of the other fanboys so they decided to spy on the couple instead.

**XXX**

Amu was now glaring at Ikuto for what had happened back at her school.

"What the heck was that Ikuto!?" Amu yelled at him.

Ikuto shrugged. One hand was keeping Amu's hand in his while the other was in his pocket. He was looking anywhere but her. "What do you mean Amu-koi?"

She rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean. I-ku-to-koi"

He smirked and turned his head towards Amu. He enjoys being called that when no one from school was around them. "Why ask? I just wanted to see my little kitty after a long and.." He thought about what happened today and slightly shuddered, "Horrible day in school."

She giggled and smiled softly at him. "Oh my god Ikuto! Poor you with all those fangirls climbing on you!" She said it sarcastically.

"Oh I know right?" He put a hand over his heart dramatically. "But it doesn't make you a bit jealous you aren't in high school yet where you could drool on me everyday?" He teased her.

She scoffed, she secretly disliked the fact that every single day girls would go after him. She doesn't get why is he so special to them. He keeps pushing them away just like how he told her one time in her bedroom. "Of course not! And I don't drool over you, Ikuto."

"I know it's a lie _Amu_" He said then stopped walking and caressed her face in his palm. "Don't worry, I'll visit you _everyday_ after school until you're in high school... or during school." he murmured the last part to himself.

She blushed and then looked away from him and crossed her arms. "D-don't be a baka you s-stupid neko pervert!"

He chuckled then took her hand in his again and continued walking towards the abandon amusement park they went to a few occasions together because it was gonna be torn down soon.

**XXX**

He flipped the switch on and everything came to life in the amusement park. Amu dragged Ikuto towards almost all the rides. The tea cups, merry-go-round and about all kinds of kiddy rides. Ikuto doesn't mind since it's making Amu happy. If she is happy with him, that's all he needs to make his day the best.

Behind a cotton candy kiosk, the fangirls were shocked to see Ikuto on all kinds of rides with the pink haired girl.

"How could he stand it?!" One of them whispered furiously to the others.

The other fangirls agreed with her and glared at the pinkette who laughed at Ikuto who couldn't fit the tea cups.

"She must have forced him or something!" Another one said.

Another fangirl had an idea and smirked deviously. "Lets make her pay tomorrow for doing that to Ikuto-kun."

**XXX**

Night came for the two and Ikuto walked Amu towards her house with the 5 fangirls on his trail. He already knew there were girls ever since they came to the amusement park. He was clearly upset with how his fangirls were but ignored it because Amu was there.

"I had a fun time today Ikuto-koi" Amu said and smiled at him.

He smiled back at her and replied, "Me too, Amu-koi."

They both reached her front gate and before they parted, they said goodnight to each other and the next they knew, Ikuto did the unexpected. He kissed her!

She was shocked considering this was her first kiss with a guy and it happened to be the love of her life. She felt like she had been lifted up to heaven. He parted away shortly but wished he hadn't because he was craving for more but he knew what he did was wrong but he couldn't stop himself. He's gonna wait another year until she is 13 so he could at least get some of his cravings off of his back.

Amu blushed and quickly said good night to him and he chuckled. "Good night, Amu-koi."

He watched her enter her house and then he started walking away from it. He noticed in front of him was 5 girls, frozen with their mouths open and the colours all faded from them. He simply stared at them then walked away, not caring if bugs will go into their mouths.

Before he left, he wanted to say one thing to them. "If you 5 try touching my girlfriend, you'll regret it painfully because I'm not afraid to hurt girls." He threatened.

* * *

**~The End~**

* * *

**Kumi : Well the ending was... Not expected from me but anyways R&R!**


	2. Hide and Seek

**My Pink Haired Girlfriend (2)**

_**Summary : Ikuto challenged Amu to a game of Hide and Seek. She will have to find him before the clock strikes 7pm or else she ends up on the bed and pinned down by Ikuto.**_

_**Pairings : Amuto**_

_**Genre : Romance/Humor**_

_**Rated : M (EDIT: Non-explicit inside already.)**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Shugo Chara except for this plot.**_

_**Warning(s) : Amu might be a little OOC and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!**_

* * *

**Hide And Seek**

* * *

"Where the hell are you?!" Amu muttered in frustration. She looked under her couch in her apartment and even checked outside if her blue haired boyfriend was there but to her luck, he was nowhere to be found.

_How the hell did I get into this mess?!_

* * *

***Flashback***

* * *

_"Let's play a game Amu-koi." Ikuto proposed._

_He and Amu were sitting down on her couch, watching a boring movie. Amu thought for a second but she knew his type of games involves something perverted but she'll take the risk anyways._

_"Okay, it better be better than this movie."_

_He smirked and got off of the couch and stared down at his Pinkette. "This game is a simple game of hide and seek, you count to 10 and you have to find me."_

_She scoffed, "This is childish."_

_He still had his smirk on his face that told her there was a catch to it. "If you can't find me before 7, you will do what ever I tell you to." He licked his lips._

_Amu felt a shiver crawl through her spine and a slight blush spread across her cheeks. "Umm okay, and if I win?"_

_"If you -some how- win, I will do what ever you tell me to do. Deal?"_

_"Deal."_

_"Start counting my kitten."_

* * *

***End of flashback***

* * *

It's still half an hour before it's 7 and her dinner time. She decided to check the bathrooms but she still couldn't find him.

She checked her bedroom next. She walked over to her bed and rummaged it. She looked out of her balcony too if he was there and again, no where to be found.

_Did he go home already?_ She wondered.

She walked back inside her room and sighed. She walked down stairs to the living room and searched there again. She looked at the clock hanging from the wall. **6:55 PM**, 5 more minutes before her time's up.

_Ugh! I give up!_

She ran straight to her room and looked around to find a hiding spot for herself when Ikuto comes out of his hiding place. She saw her closet door slightly open so she opened it without a care and hopped right in, not noticing someone else in it.

She sighed quietly and waited patiently inside her closet. She opened the door again slightly to check the time, **7:00 PM**. She closed it again and mentally prepared for when Ikuto was going to find her.

Her stomach growled and she immediately blushed. She used up so much energy looking for that pervert that she was starving. She heard something shifting in her closet and she began to panic.

Adrenaline pumped through her blood as she tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness. Surely nothing was in her closet, right?

... Right?

Something approached Amu but she couldn't see it but she could hear the shifting. She kept telling herself that she heard nothing and that she was dreaming that something was alive in her closet.

The sounds and movement came to stop and the creature whispered in her ear with a victory smirk spread across his face, "I win."

Amu's eyes widened and quickly as she could, she pushed her closet doors open and scrambled out of it, unfortunately she tripped on her clothes that fell down when she scrambled out so she fell down too.

Ikuto chuckled and as smooth as he is, he walked out of the closet and towards Amu. She was laying down on the ground, as innocent looking as ever. She was half tangled up in the clothes that fell to the floor and her legs were slightly opened. Her left knee was bent and her right hand was rubbing the back of her head.

"Itai.." She muttered.

She looked up at Ikuto and he was staring back at her with the eyes she recognized to be, lust.

She gulped and stood up and walked backwards. She didn't know when she hit a wall or something but she definitely hit a bed when Ikuto was walking towards her.

"G-go away." She stuttered, not knowing how to handle a much more perverted Ikuto.

He simply smirked at her, "A deal's a deal Amu-_koi_. Besides, I think you'll love it."

He suddenly pounced on her and pinned her to her bed. He moved her up so her whole body was on the bed. He leaned in closer to her and kissed her on her lips. Amu didn't have enough time to process him kissing her but when she did, she kissed back anyways with the same force as he did. The kisses they've shared before were sweet and loving but nothing like this. It felt passionate and hungry that neither both of them wanted to stop.

In that moment, she realized her clothes went missing when he pulled away. She always wondered how could he get rid of them in such a short moment. Unless it had been for minutes that they've kissed which she doubt.

He trailed kisses down her chest till he reached her navel. She had never felt like this before. This would actually be their first time making love and it startled her. But since Ikuto knew it was his and her's first, he would be gentle with her. He was hesitant with his steps in case he did anything wrong to displease her. She sensed it and immediately kissed him, telling him he's doing a great job.

After she broke away, she gave him a reassuring smile and he continued to what he was doing to her.

He licked, nipped and sucked her like she was his lollipop and she moaned against his touches. She knew he was giving her body a lot of attention from the way he left love bites on her neck and how he pushed his digits into her as he sucked on her nipple. She was nearing her climax until he stopped and replaced it with something else.

She felt the pleasure and pain as he pushed in and out of her with a slow speed. After he was certain she felt alright, he increased his speed and she moaned even louder and called out his name which he found it very pleasing.

"Ah.. Ah.." She kept on repeating with each time he pushed back into her.

She was near her climax as well as Ikuto. "I-Ikuto.."

With one final thrust, she screamed out as she saw stars in her eyes. No doubt had that been the best experience she's ever had.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Kumi : God that was so.. WEIRD! I can't believe I wrote that XD (Edit : Okay so I hope it was okay and nothing too bad. Please tell me immediately if this has to be removed, then I'll remove it.)**

**Ikuto : Well better believe it Kumi. I love it :3**

**Amu : I-I.. I-i-**

**Ikuto : Love it :3**

**Kumi : Hehe well that was my first lemon so I probably had a lot of mistakes and stupid things in there but I hoped you guys enjoyed it. ^^**

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**sugarstarxxx, Kasena, Petriceex3, dearbaby56(anonymous), ezeraaracnoress, Yousei1998.**

**For reviewing the previous one-shot! Honestly thought it sucked though but seriously, thanks!**

* * *

**Tell me what you guys thought about it especially the lemon since I'm sort of new to writing it. And if you want more of it in the future, tell it in your reviews and I might! =3**

**EDIT : Hi guys! My lemon is in LiveJournal already so you can check it out from there. Also from now on other kinds of lemon of my stories. If you want to check it out, it's in my profile :) Thanks!**

**Sayonara, Kumi-chan.**


End file.
